Most toilet paper dispensers are mounted on a wall found adjacent to a toilet. Typically these dispensers have two short “arms” which extend from the wall and support a mandrel between them. The toilet paper roll is rotatably supported by the mandrel and toilet paper is dispensed by rotating the toilet paper roll. However, occasionally there is no wall along, the side of the toilet, and even if there, is a wall along the side of a toilet, ceramic-type toilet paper dispensers are difficult for a homeowner to install on their own and typically require a lot of skill and expense to replace if they break. Further, when no side wall is present, toilet paper holders and dispensers are often placed in a position where it is difficult to access when sitting upon a toilet, thus requiring undue twisting, turning and reaching.
Solutions for difficult to install, difficult to reach, and/or distantly located toilet paper dispensers can be complex in construction and typically employ telescopic components, hinges, or, pivot joints. These devices generally permit only limited and awkward adjustment, and are unsuitable for a wide variety of situations. U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,185 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,618 to Bracken and U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,328 to Janonis each discloses a toilet paper holder for attachment to the toilet tank. These devices generally do not increase the ease with which the toilet roll can be accessed, and may present an undesirable obstruction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,453 to Boyle discloses a dispenser which is mounted onto a toilet seat. The dispenser generally comprises a couple of pieces of thick metal wire hinged together, with one end being attached to the toilet seat and the other end supporting a mandrel for receiving a toilet paper roll. Although this toilet paper dispenser can be positioned where a user can more easily access the toilet paper, it is unwieldy, does not retract so as to be out of the way when not in use, and projects above the level of the toilet seat creating a potentially undesirable obstruction.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a toilet paper dispenser which can be mounted without the benefit of an adjacent side wall extending alongside the toilet, yet which can be easily accessed for use and then placed into a storage position where it will not interfere with other uses of a restroom. It would also be advantageous to provide a toilet paper dispenser that is simple in construction, easy to install, and does not employ telescopic components, hinges or pivot joints.